Imaging modalities such as magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) can introduce spatial distortions in the representation as a consequence of the imaging physics. Such distortions can reduce the spatial fidelity of the images (for example, preoperative images of a patient undergoing a medical procedure) and consequently the accuracy of registration to other images, medical navigation and tracking systems, and the like. Conventional attempts to reduce the effects of the above-mentioned distortions include physically based correction based on additional information (such as MRI field mapping) and/or image based techniques, typically by registering to an image of the same volume, captured using a different imaging modality with better spatial accuracy such as computed tomography (CT). Such conventional approaches may require significantly more scanning time, imaging on multiple pieces of equipment and, in the case of modalities like CT, may entail additional radiation exposure for the patient.